


Return of Dum-e

by Dodo



Series: Dum-e has the power [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Defenestration, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Nothing explicit, Voyeurism, tail end of sex, thanos is flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Dum-e returns and has some curious feelings about everything. Doing the rounds and finding happy things and very suspicious looking flora.





	Return of Dum-e

**Author's Note:**

> I cannibalized another fanfic that failed to write and used part of the plot device here, which was the flowers.

‘I live’  
Dum-e whirred to life, it was dim here, unsure as to why. The internal clock had stopped ticking for a bit, focusing on his base. There was dust but it was hard to tell how long with his ticker just now starting back up. Perhaps this had been a nap that his creator had always nattered on about.

Maybe, but did Dum-e need sleep? No not normally, not the same sleep more of an idle and the ticker would count through. Lifting the arm to see if there was anything around, rolling forward and coming across a barrier. Boxed in it seemed, arm drooping was it a coffin? Hawkman watched those shows where people got buried in the ground.

It had confused Dum-e people were not plants that just didn’t compute. Though not to say Dum-e hadn’t tried to water the creator to see if it make him perkier. No that had just made the creator wet, with the normal cranky. The oil drinks hadn’t helped with the noise approximately never but Dum-e had high hopes one day the creator would get his squeaky things oiled up.

Dum-e had desired long ago that it could have been the one to make the creator happy, but now there was so much. Learning so much there was no way Dum-e could provide all the creator needed, arm sagging at the thought of it. Depressing a helper bot that can’t help, dum-e had adapted though! Dum-e was now an avenger, beeping happily to himself.

Having wielded both the hammer and the golden mitten which dum-e had used to take care of the purple threat. Dum-e beeped louder, since slaying the purple man and friending the zappy man the helper bot thought that tackling the box thing would be easier. So dum-e hoped as the bot rolled back and forth against the margins of the enclosure.

Accelerating and ramming the sides, the box broke. A shrill excited beep echoed as dum-e continued to press against the wood and shatter the confines of the coffin box. Defeated bits of wood scattered under Dum-e’s wheels as the bot scoped out the area, a storage room probably under the tower. There were dim lights casting everything in dim pale greys, something on the edge of Dum-e’s camera had stirred Dum-e’s curiosity.

Back inside the crate Dum-e pokes around the box discovering things! Cherished objects of Dum-e’s friends but also things that the bot was possessive of. The book, ball, that nail polish that had the shines in it, all the items that were of Dum-e family. Focusing in on the ball and giving a small ‘bweeeb’ noise it was Steve’s favorite thing. Steve was the creator’s favorite thing so of course Dum-e willingly participated in the game of throw to make Steve happy, but also for pets Dum-e like those.

Processors whirring as Dum-e took in the visual information, the crate was clearly the coffin and all the things inside. Some sort of strange human burial to help dum-e pass? The after life? Though Dum-e was not dead, could bots be dead, tempted to ask JARVIS then realizing that JARVIS was indeed dead. Dum-e wilted under that thought.

Grabbing the book, the nail polish and carefully arranging the items around, once everything had been placed in a good spot on the base of the bot, did Dum-e head for the elevator. True to form, pressing every button available because the lights pleased the bot immensely and Dum-e rather liked poking his claw out on every floor, check up on everything. 

Once at the main floor Dum-e distributed the things in an approximate location. Book on the table nail polish the shorter table, some of the stranger objects were placed in random spots. The sticky hand toy the peter had given Dum-e was placed in the silverware drawer, mostly do to having a processing error on where to put a 'hand' away. Dum-e decided to collectively forget about putting a hand away all together.

Pausing in mid movement to move the claw in and inspect the odd flowering organism on the counter top. Dum-e did a double take, though it looked more like a nervous judder at the plant. Dum-e eyed it suspiciously it looked eerily familiar and therefore the purple petunias earned Dum-e’s contempt. The Bot focused on the ball, having far more important things to do. The flowers could be interrogated later.

Gripping the ball in the claw Dum-e wheeled down to “bweeeb’s” room. A game of throw ought to cheer Steve up and make the creator happy, maybe even figure out how long Dum-e had been sealed in that crate. Closing in on Steve’s door Dum-e was aware of peculiar noises coming from the suite. The creator was making some distinct whining noises, and Steve was also making them. 

Dum-e opened the door and rolled in placing the ball down and extending the claw to watching this oddity. Steve was on top, pinkish but there wasn’t any sign of injury, Dum-e’s mind hopped to the next possibility, the creator and steve were hugging, in a strange way, was this coitus? The bot remained silent watching this act, gathering more data. Strange, the bot twitched the claw he liked the way they looked happy it was good.

Dum-e sat there watching for five minutes according to the internal ticker, both Steve and Creator were hugging and painting, face kissing, and soft noises so soft Dum-e couldn't make them out just yet. Later the bot would decipher them, Dum-e was sciencing and it required all of the processing power. They looked good and this was exactly what Dum-e had wanted for the creator.

Steve moved back leaning away from Tony and something at the edge of his eye cause him to turn around. Freezing when he noticed one of the helper bots in the room, taking a few seconds to fully understand and shrieking while pulling up the sheets to protect his modestly. Tony mutter something still blissed out.  
“Tony”

Tony’s response was a garbled unintelligent response as he tried to nose his way into Steve’s armpit. Steve tried again, and no response. Biting his lip Steve tried a more direct prompt.  
“Hey Tony, one of your helper bots is here. I can’t tell if it’s U or butter fingers.”

Dum-e pulled the claw back as if struck, Steve had forgotten Dum-e? Seizing the ball that had been dropped to the floor in favor of watching the sex. Dum-e proceeded to hit Steve in the head with the ball while beeping irritably at them.  
“Bweeb!”

Rolling in closer, with intent on showing Steve that Dum-e was not U or butterfinger. Watching Steve flinch while looking at the ball on the bed. Dum-e extended the claw and carefully patted Steve on the head. Giving the telltale ‘bweeb’ noise while petting. Also beeping on how happy Dum-e was happy with Steve making the Creator, pretty much Dum-e giving consent to the creator's hand; which Steve managed to infer, though much later.

Rolling out Dum-e had business to attend to. The creator was happy and sleeping Dum-e ought not worry about him as much. Peeking into the next destination Dum-e just removed Bruce’s glasses and pet the man on the head while he napped. Picking up some choice blue nesting rags for birdman, depositing them next to the fridge and on to the next task.

Running into Natasha, and offering a new beep for her, softer for Dum-e's favorite sneaky pal.  
“Aaaa”  
Scooting by her easily Dum-e understood he’d been ‘dead’ for a longer time than originally thought.  
“Dum-e?”  
The bot move the arm to look back, and nodded. The small smile on Natasha’s face warmed Dum-e maybe the battery unsure anothing thing to think on. Natasha walked away and Dum-e continued his murderous wheeling towards the kitchen.

The petunias the reason they had bothered Dum-e so was because they looked like Thanos. Just down to the ribbed chin, the bottom petals had the stration that matched. Even the bowl had a similar pattern to the mad titan’s armor. Dum-e had to remove this menace, threatening the team.

There was a card next to the flowers that Dum-e perused hoping for answers on how to destroy the flowers. It was an apology letter from Ant man to Falcon, something about ‘belated sorry for breaking and entering, and handing you, your ass.’ Ah useless Dum-e beeped at the card, pulling the claw back and surveying the options.

Fire, but that went against so much and Dum-e couldn’t locate a fire extinguisher and the thought of fire, gave the bot anxiety. Another thing to ponder later. Looking around the claw settled on the balcony, surely the flowers couldn’t survive that drop. Running some numbers it seemed like the safest way to destroy them.

Grabbing the pot of offensive purple flowers, Dum-e wheeled over to the balcony. Up to the edge giving a warning beep and defenestrated the potted plant. Opening and closing the claw in a facsimile of shaking a hand, Dum-e wheeled himself back inside. The duty was done, it was time to look over these odd feelings the bot was experiencing. Down to the lab Dum-e traveled yearning for the docking station, upon not finding one, Dum-e roused U and stole that one.

Juicing up even though the battery indicated a fullness, it felt good and Dum-e beeped at U whom was excitedly petting Dum-e’s arm. It was good to be home. Everything was good the world was saved twice over Dum-e and his siblings were now in deep conversation over things silly bot things like how U had played throw with Steve and butterfingers had tried wd40 on the creator’s whines. Pleased with how Dum-e siblings had handled the away time, petting them to show. Dum-e shut down into a hibernation as the bot reflected and sussed out the odd feelings that had bloomed within.  
-  
As for the bowl of thanos look alike petunias plummeted from the upper level of the tower, the thought of “oh no, not this again,” and shattering into the pavement below; hurting no one.


End file.
